El chico del libro
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: A estas alturas y tras un único y fatídico encuentro, tenía la seguridad de que nos odiábamos mutuamente. Pero no el odio que se siente cuando te pisan el suelo recién fregado o hacia el desgraciado del profesor que me tiene asco y me ha suspendido sin motivo. No; un odio natural, al igual que las suegras y las nueras están destinadas a no tragarse. /#SPUK/UKSPACHRISTMAS2015 /
1. Capítulo I: septiembre

Se estima que existen más de cien mil millones de galaxias en el universo observable. La vía Láctea forma parte de un conjunto de unas cuarenta galaxias que reciben el nombre de Grupo Local; sólo en la Vía Láctea podemos afirmar que, como mínimo, existen cien mil millones de planetas. El sistema solar se sitúa en la periferia de la galaxia, y está compuesto por nueve planetas conocidos (ocho, si eres feliz excluyendo a Plutón). En la Tierra —agárrate— habitan aproximadamente unas siete mil trescientos setenta y seis millones cuatrocientos setenta y un mil novecientos ochenta y un personas en continuo movimiento, y exclusivamente en Europa el número estimado es de 788.881.900, persona arriba, persona abajo. ¿Sabes cuantas personas viven en España a día de hoy? En enero contaba con una población oficial de 46.439.864 habitantes. En Madrid conviven 6.543.031 seres humanos con la inclusión de su área metropolitana (siendo así la comunidad más amplia del estado y la tercera ciudad más poblada de la Unión Europea, tras Berlín y Londres).

A lo que me vengo a referir con semejante parrafada es que con estas cifras vertiginosas, sería más que propio afirmar que encontrarse con una persona al azar es casi un milagro. Verla dos veces a lo largo de una vida es numéricamente improbable y perfectamente imposible. Entonces, ¿Por qué cojones sigo encontrándome con semejante gilipollas?

Sí, nuestro primer encuentro no fue demasiado bien. Ni los que le siguieron, en realidad.

 **Martes, 8 de septiembre de 2015.**

—Tú eres subnormal o qué te pasa. —Lo dijo así, afirmando. Se notaba un _poco_ enfadado.

—Eh, que ha sido un accidente. Ya me he disculpado, ¿vale?

—¿Disculparte? —escupió tanto sarcasmo que casi parecía incredulidad pura y dura—, ¡disculparte! ¡Eso no me pagará unas gafas nuevas!

—¡Pero si no se han roto! —mi tono de voz revelaba una creciente ira mal contenida. Intenté ser paciente. Después de todo, fui yo quien tiró el balón un _pelín_ desviado de su trayectoria.

—¡Los cristales se han arañado! —gruñó.

—Sobrevivirás.

El hombre me observó con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eso qué noto es ironía?

—No, sólo digo que a partir de ahora podrás ver la vida en Morse. ¡Enhorabuena!

Lo siguiente que supe es que un puño se estrelló contra mi mandíbula y los dos acabamos rodando por el suelo, uno encima del otro tirándonos del pelo y arañándonos la cara como gatas en celo.

Francis y Gilbert tuvieron que intervenir para separarnos y evitar que nos matásemos allí mismo, entre las ancianitas que paseaban perros y las madres que paseaban niños (que por cierto, animaban la pelea a grito pelado. Una abuelita pidió sangre).

— _Antoine_ , _mon ami,_ déjalo ya, que vas a terminar con la cara echa un Cristo. —Francis me sujetaba por la cintura, quizás tocando más de lo que debiera tocar y tal vez disfrutando más de lo que cabría imaginar. Francis era tal cual, un salido empedernido pero con una _patata_ que no le cabía en el pecho. Se hacía querer.

Gilbert contenía como buenamente podía al otro, sellando sus brazos en torno al pecho del hombre que pataleaba y gritaba como un energúmeno. Se me pasó por la cabeza que movía las piernas al igual que una cucaracha boca-abajo.

— _Anton,_ ¿qué le has hecho a este tío? ¡Te quiere partir la cara! — _y lo que no es la cara,_ oí añadir a Francis.

No es que tuviera dos nombres, sólo uno: Antonio. Lo que pasa es que cada uno lo pronunciaba como le salía de los cojones. Qué se le va a hacer.

—¡Ese, que es un gilipollas! —grité, retorciéndome entre los brazos de Francis y por ende frotando lo que viene a ser mi _maletero_ con su _parachoques_. Casi puedo asegurar que él gozaba como un enano.

—¡Mono descerebrado!

—¡Quejica!

—¡Burro, bestia, animal!

—¡Pijo de mierda!

—¡Pueblerino mal sonante!

Total, que nos intercambiamos un amplio surtido de insultos que rozaban la genialidad, pasaban por la vulgaridad y terminaban en amenazas contra la integridad y el bienestar de nuestras personas que cualquier abogado avispado podría utilizar en un juicio no demasiado cutre para mutilar significativamente la economía familiar del demandado.

A estas alturas y tras un único y fatídico encuentro, tenía la seguridad de que nos odiábamos mutuamente. Pero no el odio que se siente cuando te pisan el suelo recién fregado o hacia _el desgraciado del profesor que me tiene asco y me ha suspendido sin motivo._ No; un odio natural, al igual que las suegras y las nueras están destinadas a no tragarse. Cosas de la vida. Por mi parte, estaba más que dispuesto a no volver a cruzarme con semejante cabrón en la vida.

Claro, que el Cosmos también es un Cabrón con mayúsculas.

 **Miércoles, 9 de septiembre de 2015.**

—¿Qué hace ese ahí otra vez? —pregunté con evidente desagrado. Francis no contestó—. Francis, te estoy hablando.

—¿Eh? —Me miró ligeramente desorientado—; ah, perdona, pensé que era un pregunta retórica.

—No, te lo estoy preguntando en serio. ¿Por qué ese idiota está aquí _otra vez_?

Francis se encogió de hombros con aire desinteresado.

—Y yo qué sé. Le gustará ese sitio. El parque es un lugar público, _mon cher —_ habló con voz suave, con el mismo tono que se emplea con una criatura enrabietada que está siendo absolutamente irracional. O con Gilbert.

—¡En el mismo banco y en la misma posición! ¡Uf, míralo! Está ahí sentado con esa mirada prepotente y ese asqueroso aire de superioridad. ¡Me da rabia solo de verlo! —Lo señalé con un gesto del brazo, exasperado—, ¡está pidiendo a gritos otro balonazo!

— _Antoine,_ cálmate. Ignóralo y ya. Si continúas con esta actitud lo único que vas a conseguir es que te demande, —Francis zarandeó el dedo de un lado para otro con expresión serena—, y definitivamente no queremos eso, ¿no?

Se sentó en la hierba recién cortada con las piernas cruzadas.

—…No —musité finalmente, hundiendo los hombros en actitud abatida.

Francis tenía razón, me estaba tomando el asunto demasiado a pecho. Yo no soy así, para nada. Antonio Fernández Carriedo no permite que un idiota le joda la existencia.

—Anda, ven aquí. —Francis abrió los brazos, conmovido. Me apresuré a refugiarme en su abrazo con el rabo entre las piernas. Me acarició la cabeza—. No sabía que fueras tan rencoroso —comentó divertido.

—No soy rencoroso —refunfuñé, hundiendo el rostro en su blusa. Olía a perfume caro de hombre y alguna fragancia femenina que no supe identificar. Seguro que ya había estado rezongando con alguna chiquilla un tanto libertina, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir. Todavía no eran ni las once de la mañana—. Es sólo que ese es tonto.

—Ya, ya… —No parecía muy convencido, pero tampoco añadió nada más.

—Francis~ —ronroneé—. Acaríciame detrás de la oreja, porfiii~

— _Oui, oui_ … ¿aquí está bien?

Mi respuesta fue una mezcla de un gemido con un Mmmm que sonó como si lo hubiese pronunciado con la g.

En medio de toda esa felicidad y caricias suaves tuve la incómoda sensación de que me observaban fijamente. Abrí un ojo con pereza para encontrarme que el tío molesto del banco ya no tenía la mirada fija en su libro y nos observaba a nosotros. Con una expresión de desprecio en el rostro sonrió socarronamente. Puedo jurar que sus labios articularon un "perro" que no llegó a ser pronunciado; por el brilló malicioso de sus ojos supe que el insulto iba dirigido exclusivamente a mí.

Desde esa posición sólo veía su cara y la mitad de su cuerpo recortado por el brazo de Francis. Por un instante deseé que estuviera así de verdad y dejara de fastidiar a la gente que sólo intenta disfrutar de su tiempo honradamente, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí. Me regañé mentalmente el haber deseado la muerte de una persona, por muy cabreado que estuviera y por muy efímero que fuera. Aunque el otro fuera un idiota de campeonato tampoco se merecía eso. Con una cadena perpetua en Guantánamo sería más que suficiente para remedir sus errores. Si es que soy un Santo, y no sólo por mi nombre.

—Francis —susurré—. Nos está mirando

—Lo sé —contestó en igual tono—. Lo he notado. Lleva así un buen rato.

—¿Qué querrá este ahora? Te dije que era mala gente.

—Bueno, que tampoco ha cometido ningún delito.

—Por ahora —aseguré con convicción. Francis soltó una risa combinada con un pff que sonó distorsionada.

—Creo que sólo intenta molestar. No caigas en su juego.

—Ese lo que quiere es una hostia bien dada. Con la palma abierta.

— _Antoine_ —regañó.

—¿Qué? —inquirí molesto—. Ha empezado él.

—A lo mejor… —Se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativo. Lo contemplé intrigado, expectante. Sonrió felinamente—, ¡A lo mejor está celoso de nuestras pruebas de amor, públicas, eternas e incondicionales! —Me apretó entre sus brazos con más fuerza e intentó hacerme cosquillas; rodamos por la hierba en un lio de extremidades y risas. Cuando nos calmamos y tras mucho rogar que parase, que me dolía hasta respirar, Francis volvió a sentarse y me secuestro de nuevo, acabando en la misma posición que al principio.

—No creo que sea eso —dije al fin.

Pensé que perdería el hilo de la conversación, pero no fue así. Se lo tomó como una ofensa personal.

—Bueno —contestó con cierto retintín—. Pues no sé, pero el nota nos sigue mirando.

—Ains, que tonto eres. —Le apreté la nariz, en broma. Él resopló—. ¡Venga, no te enfades! Sabes que no estaba diciendo que no te quisiera.

—Claro, pero como soy tonto malinterpreto las cosas —masculló entre dientes, haciendo un mohín dramático. Entonces supe que era todo teatro, pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas así. Con Francis nunca se sabe y no quiero que se me vaya enfadado, que luego se tira de morros una semana y hay que comprarle bombones de esos que son un atraco a mano armada para que me perdone.

—Venga, perdóname. —Le di un besito en la frente, para que no se me agriara—. ¡Con lo que yo te quiero!

Francis fingió resistirse y cruzó los brazos, girando la cabeza con dignidad. Puse ojitos de cordero degollado que esperé que atravesaran su corazón lleno de marcas lujosas y baratijas brillantes. Me miró de soslayo y finalmente suspiró, dibujando una sonrisa resignada.

—Sabes que no puedo resistirme a eso, eres malo —dijo risueño—. ¡Contigo es imposible enfadarse!

«Sí que puedes y además te sale rentable, cabrón» lo tenía en la punta de la lengua a punto de escapar. Menos mal que me mordí a tiempo para mantener mi bocaza cerrada. Si lo llego a decir, los bombones pasarían de una suposición a convertirse en una realidad.

—La verdad es que a mí también comienza a fastidiarme —murmuró, señalando disimuladamente al _Tío Cansino_ con la cabeza—. Si quiere una foto mía basta con pedirla, no hace falta que grabe mentalmente mis facciones angelicales.

Decidí que lo más sensato era no comentar nada al respecto. Francis puede ser un campo de minas en cualquier momento.

—Quizás si lo miro fijamente se cansa —propuse.

Me erguí como pude entre el achuchón de Francis ("¡Antonio, eso duele!") hasta quedar de rodillas. Me asomé por encima de su brazo y acuchillé con la mirada al tío del libro. Tardó un par de segundos en comprender que lo miraba descaradamente a él, y me devolvió el gesto con idéntica intensidad. En algún momento la táctica de "mirarlo con todo el desparpajo del mundo para incomodarlo y hacer que aparte la mirada avergonzado de sus actos y reflexione sobre el rumbo que está tomando su vida" pasó a ser una atroz pelea de miradas. Las reglas no escritas decían que el primero que pestañeara, se riera o desviara la vista perdería la batalla y su honor. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

No exagero al decir que sobrepasamos el minuto de contemplarnos con rencor y casi se acercaba más a los dos cuando noté que me flaqueaban las fuerzas. Me picaban horriblemente los ojos y sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en los bordes y me nublaban la vista. Además, hacía ya un buen rato que veía a mí objetivo desenfocado y turbio. Para el colmo de males tenía hambre. Debía…no, _necesitaba_ hacer algo o perdería con toda seguridad. En cambio, el otro parecía un pez en su pecera favorita con el toque justo de salinidad y PH. Qué asco de tío, en serio.

Pero si soy una cosa es cabezota, y no iba a perder sin sacar a relucir todo mi arsenal.

Respiré profundamente, mentalizándome para la cruda batalla que inevitablemente estaba por venir.

Lentamente llevé los dedos hasta los carillos y los introduje en mi boca. _Él Tío Cansino_ observaba mis movimientos detalladamente, sin mover ni la cabeza ni las pupilas, pero advertí que tenía una ceja levemente alzada. Creo que intuía que algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir, y desde luego no sería favorable para su integridad personal.

Estiré las comisuras de mi boca tanto como pude y saqué la lengua, haciéndole burlas y abriendo de sobremanera los ojos, tanto que casi se me salen de las órbitas. El otro, ligeramente impactado pero con cara de poker, sin dejar ver lo que pudo ser un instante de debilidad y su perdición, empezó el contraataqué.

«Si vas a jugar sucio yo también puedo hacerlo» leí en su mirada, retándome hasta el final. Esto no terminaría hasta uno que los dos pereciera, y ambos lo teníamos más que asumidos.

Con el índice izquierdo alzó su nariz respingona para que pareciera la de un cerdito y con la derecha estiró su labio inferior hacia abajo, mostrando la dentadura como si alguien fuera a tasarlo para mula de campo. Reprimí con todas mis fuerzas una carcajada. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con un desagradable escalofrío y sudor frío.

Tenía que admitir que el chaval era tenaz. Y no del todo malo.

—Antonio, nos está mirando todo el mundo —susurró con apuro Francis. Como quien oye llover.

Sintiendo el mismo respeto por el oponente que el que sentían los samuráis en su época, cuando estaban vivos, porque muertos dificulta las cosas, dimos pie a una ardua pelea de muecas y carantoñas, cada cual más hilarante y ridícula.

Cerca del tercer minuto estaba al _límite_ de mi cordura. Necesitaba pestañear con _verdadera urgencia._ Lo único que me mantenía cabal era mi férrea voluntad. Opté por usar mi as bajo la manga. Preferiría no tener que usarlo, pero no me dejaba más opción.

La supervivencia del más fuerte es la Ley que rige la naturaleza.

Le dirigí la mirada más libidinosa que fui capaz de armar y me lamí el labio superior con la lengua con parsimonia, tan lascivamente y tan húmedo que hasta las putas (con perdón) con las que "salía" Francis se hubieran avergonzado. Todo esto con el hombro ligeramente alzado y la blusa resbalando sensualmente por el otro, exhibiendo mi nada desdeñosa —modestia aparte— clavícula. Con la mano derecha alzada imitando la forma de una pistola y sosteniéndola con la otra, apunté justo en su corazón y solté un "¡bang!" con voz erótica, tentadora. Hubiera guiñado un ojo para hacerlo aún más impuro si fuera posible, pero sabía que hubiera perdido inmediatamente al hacerlo. Tan tonto no soy como para cavar mi propia tumba.

El tío del libro no era una de las putas con las que se acostaba Francis (que yo supiese) pero también se avergonzó hasta las entrañas. Se ruborizó tanto que hasta las orejas y el cuello se le tiñeron de un vivo color carmesí, y miraba a todos lados desorientado, sin saber dónde meterse. Parecía mareado y trasteó con las manos, casi tirando el libro. Boqueó como un pez y pestañeó reiteradas veces hasta que entendió su ya consolidada derrota. Era hasta cómico. Que digo, _era lo más cómico del universo_ hasta la fecha.

Desde luego, no había esperado algo así. Antonio estaba a otro nivel, aunque no tenía muy claro si eso era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso o no. Frustrado y derrotado, pero más herido en la soberbia que otra cosa se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir —poca— y se marchó a paso rápido y tenso, con el libro bajo el brazo.

Por fin pude pestañear en paz. Tío, juro que en ese momento me hice uno con el Nirvana. Antonio I, _El Tío Cansino_ 0\. ¡Toma esa!

Me dejé caer sin fuerzas pero feliz en los brazos de Francis.

—Antonio… —la voz de Francis sonaba ronca. Carraspeó antes de seguir—, Antonio, acabas de ponerme como una moto…

Ahora que lo mencionaba, sí que notaba cierto bulto entre sus piernas, sí.

—Uy, me siento halagado —contesté con los ojos aún cerrados, paladeando la Damisela Oscuridad. Qué bien sienta después de un duro trabajo bien hecho.

—Tío, es que eso era muy…muy…joder, ¿puedo empotrarte contra la pared del baño? —preguntó con voz persuasiva, frotando su barba de tres días contra mi mejilla—. Te juro que lo haré con delicadeza y amor.

—Sabes que no, pero vas a conseguir que me sonroje, —Aparté su cabeza con la mano—, y para de una vez, que raspa.

Francis murmuró que era un sosaina y un aburrido.

—Venga Antonio, uno rapidito… —mendigó, balanceándome. Abrí los ojos para decir que no, que ni rápido ni lento, pero se me adelantó—, por fa, que estoy muy cachondo y así no puedo ir a cla… ¡Antonio! ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?!

Recogí una de las lágrimas que descendían por mi mejilla con la punta de la lengua.

—La victoria tiene un sabor salado. —Sonreí triunfantemente.

—U-uh… —guardó silencio un par de segundos—. Respecto a lo del baño… piénsatelo, ¿vale?

Francis no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a su más vieja y fiel amiga: su mano. Con manicura francesa de la buena, eso sí, que siempre es un placer para la vista.

 **Jueves, 10 de septiembre de 2015.**

Después de la deshonrosa derrota de ayer tenía la dulce esperanza de que no volvería a mostrar su carita malhumorada en el parque en lo que restaba de año, o de vida, con suerte. Claro, que no cayó esa breva.

Hoy también estaba sentado en el mismo banco, en la misma postura de repipi creído y con las mismas gafas sutilmente arañadas. Ah, y ese gorro que le hacía parecer como si se hubiera escapado de una revista de muñecas de porcelana pasadas de moda. Me daba nauseas sólo mirarlo.

El tío tuvo la desfachatez de dedicarme una mirada prepotente por encima de la pasta del libro al pasar por su lado. Qué asco le tengo, por si no ha quedado del todo claro.

Por toda respuesta le enseñé la lengua y seguí mi camino hasta el césped, donde me esperaban con una sonrisilla burlona Francis y Gilbert.

—Parece que has hecho un nuevo amigo —dijo Gilbert a modo de saludo.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Vaya, hoy te has levantado con el pie izquierdo —replicó de mala gana Gilbert, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No te desahogues con el maravilloso yo, ¿quieres?

—Sí, perdona. Es que no estoy de humor —farfullé, agachando la cabeza y guardando las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Ayer hacía un calor propio de pleno agosto, pero hoy refrescaba—. Mi profesor es un idiota y por su culpa tengo un humor de perros.

Francis arqueó una ceja.

—¿La universidad acaba de empezar y ya te has granjeado enemigos? Antonio, más te vale que bajes el ritmo.

—Menos cachondeo. —Le lancé una mirada que lo dejó mudo en el sitio. Dicen que cuando me cabreo intimido lo último, pero es que todos son una panda de exagerados—. Se ha puesto como un basilisco porque me preguntó si sabía que Fernández proviene del Reino Visigodo y que es un nombre germánico compuesto por no sé qué cosas que significaban "protección" y "coraje", y que fue adoptado por las lenguas romances más tarde.

—¿Y tú le respondiste qué…? —Francis me miró de forma recriminadora.

—Que ni lo sabía ni me importaba. —Me encogí de hombros—. Voy a su clase para aprender a dar clases a niños de primaria, no para que me cuente tonterías históricas que no vienen a cuento. Luego se pasó diez minutos dando la charla de que "así no se habla a tus mayores", "los jóvenes y su falta de respeto", "dónde te crees que estás" y más mierda de ese estilo.

—¡Eso es echarle un par de huevos! —Gilbert me dio una palmada en la omoplato con tanta fuerza que casi me tira. Lo habría hecho si no llega a sujetarme del brazo, riendo con su característica risa rimbombante.

Francis suspiró resignadamente.

—Normal que se enfadara. Últimamente estás de un susceptible que no veas.

—Es por el niñato ese —respondí por inercia—. Me enerva la sangre.

—Ni que fuera tu Némesis… —Francis negó con la cabeza vehementemente—. Creí que ayer dejamos claro que estás sacando las cosas de quicio.

—Vale, igual exagero un poco, pero es que me trae de cabeza. No sé porque sigue viniendo si sabe que voy a estar aquí.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo tú a pesar de que _intuyes_ que él también estará? —Gilbert dejó de reír para dirigirme una mirada curiosa—. Si de verdad lo odiaras tanto no vendrías a un sitio donde existe la mínima posibilidad de encontrarte con su repugnante cara —«tampoco es tan feo» pensé—, ¿no crees? Al menos yo no lo haría.

—U-um… bueno…sí —intenté formular una excusa que fuera más o menos coherente. No lo conseguí—. ¡P-pero yo estaba antes!

—¿Y...? —Ahora Francis también me observaba interrogante. Me sentí acorralado.

—E-es decir… ¡Llevamos encontrándonos en este parque desde el año pasado! ¡Es casi una tradición y…y…! ¡Jo, yo lo vi antes y punto! —Di un pisotón en el suelo con fuerza, apretando los puños de manera las uñas se me clavaban en la palma y me hacían daño. Notaba la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

—Ni siquiera habías considerado la posibilidad de ser tú el que diera el brazo a torcer, ¿eh? —dijo Francis en tono sabelotodo, sujetándose el brazo derecho con la izquierda y relajando el cuerpo.

—No… —admití finalmente—. Eso sería como perder, y no me da la gana.

«¿Perder el qué?» trasmitió Francis por cada poro de su cuerpo con genuina irritación.

—Me parece muy bien —soltó de repente Gilbert, sorprendiéndonos a los dos—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser Antonio el que ceda? ¡Los ganadores como yo nunca se rinden! —Puso los brazos en jarras y alzo la cabeza al cielo casi tan alto como su ego antes de estallar en sonoras risotadas—. ¡Kesesesesese!

—¡Gilbert…! —Le contemplé con chirivías en los ojos y las manos unidas en actitud predicadora. Es un tío legal, no hay duda—. ¡Tú sí que me entiendes! —Me abalancé a abrazarlo por la cintura mientras él seguía a lo suyo.

—¡KESESESESE! —Gilbert rio con más intensidad (aunque Francis creía que eso eras biológicamente imposible) y extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, jactándose de ser el nuevo Mesías o alguna gilipollez prepotente por el estilo.

—Cada loco con su tema —refunfuñó Francis e ipso facto se puso a perseguir a una jovencita que empujaba un carrito de bebé con cara de violador y repitiendo algo que sonaba a "¿Quieres mamar de mi biberón, guapa?" con voz empalagosamente zalamera y repulsiva.

Desde el banco más cercano, justo en frente del trocito de césped en el que esos idiotas demostraban lo bajo que había caído la humanidad, el joven del libro los contempló con auténtico reproche. Esa pandilla era desagradable hasta rallar la indecencia. Sobre todo el moreno, a ese no lo aguantaba.

—Idiotas —murmuró antes de volver a la lectura de su libro.

—Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras —Gilbert aseguró alzando el dedo pulgar y con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífrico.

—Gilbert, ¡eres el mejor! —Aplaudí con una sonrisilla boba en la cara—. ¡Te lo agradezco un montón!

—¡Ni darlas! —Siguió riéndose, sintiéndose realizado y sospechando que acababa de conocer la noble causa por la que había nacido.

En realidad, no esperaba que Gilbert fuera de mucha ayuda, pero bueno. Hacer feliz a la gente no cuesta dinero.

…Pero sigo prefiriendo una ayuda más útil, claro.

 **Viernes, 18 de septiembre de 2015.**

No habíamos cruzado palabras en algo más de una semana. Bueno, estrictamente sí, pero no eran más que puyas al azar lanzadas sin ton ni son cuando nuestros caminos se entrelazaban en el parque.

Francis no paraba de repetirme que pronto se cansaría de venir, que encontraría un lugar mejor y más tranquilo donde leer (y en el que no estuviera yo, leí entre líneas), que sería algo pasajero o simplemente que lo ignorara al igual que se ignoran los espejismos que dan el coñazo. Pero yo ya comenzaba a tener la certidumbre de que _simplemente no iba a dejar de venir para joderme._ Sabía que me molestaba y por eso lo hacía.

Sí, ya sé que suena irracional, egocéntrico y más propio de Gilbert que de mí, pero… es la primera vez que me cabrea tanto la presencia de una persona. Y lo más frustrante es que no tengo muy claro _por qué._

«Por qué es un narcisista egocéntrico» hipotetizó Gilbert cuando le comenté el tema, como si fuera una verdad universal. Yo no tenía muy claro si se refería al Tío del Libro o a sí mismo, pero le di la razón.

Sólo nos veíamos en el parque —gracias a Dios— y no siempre. O sea, sí todo los días, pero no a _todas horas._ Me explico:

El parquecito de marras queda cerca de la universidad Alfonso X el Sabio (que es dónde yo estoy, por si no sabéis pillar indirectas. No os preocupéis, a mi me pasa lo mismo bastante más a menudo de lo que me gustaría admitir) y es un sitio considerablemente agradable. Pequeño y acogedor, muy verde y con floridos bancos metálicos pintados de verde agua aquí y allá, para hacer bulto y adornar un poco. Los árboles son altos y frondosos y en verano es agradable pasar las horas bajo la sombra y el fresquito que aporta alguna ráfaga de aire ocasional. En invierno siempre puedes matar el tiempo tumbado en algún banco y tomar el sol como un caracol.

No es que tenga algo especial o cualquier detalle que me inste a elegir este parque sí o sí. Simplemente no me gusta quedarme en el campus en mis horas libres y este lugar es cercano y cómodo. Además, tranquilo.

Por las tardes los chiquillos trastean en las parcelas destinadas a los infantes (y algo menos habitualmente a Gilbert y a mí), con columpios, toboganes y balancines. O patean la pelota o juegan a balón prisionero. En fin, ya me entendéis. Tampoco es que me importe, adoro los niños. No obstante, por las mañanas está casi desierto y no es una mala zona en la que estudiar para gente como yo, que no puede estarse quieto mucho tiempo aprisionado entre cuatro paredes sin agobiarse. Y —¡bingo!— en algunas de estas afortunadas horas libres me encuentro afortunadamente con este afortunado tío. Afortunado de mi (por favor, nótese un sarcasmo del tamaño de la Moncloa).

Pero no es que sólo coincidiéramos por las mañanas. Ojalá. No contento con jorobar los días de diario matutinos también estaba aquí por las tardes y los fines de semanas.

Nosotros (entiéndase como Francis, Gilbert y yo) usábamos este parque como punto de encuentro el año pasado, lo seguimos haciendo este año y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que terminemos la carrera. Quizás por eso me lo tomo como una ofensa personal, porque viola un territorio que ya he asumido como de nuestro propiedad por derecho divino.

No me molestaría tanto se limitara a quedarse sentado autoexcluyéndose de la sociedad y centrándose exclusivamente en su libro, pero es que esporádicamente me lanzaba miradas discretas (y no tan discretas) de pura soberbia. A saber porque se lo tenía tan creído.

Fuera como fuese, una cosa debo alegar a favor del chaval: el tío es persistente. Todo sea dicho.

 **Lunes, 21 de septiembre de 2015.**

Antonio no pisó el parque el fin de semana pasado. O al menos yo no lo vi.

Pasaban de las doce y aún no había hecho acto de presencia tampoco. ¿Se habría rendido finalmente? ¿Tan rápido se ha cansado de este tira y afloja? No conocía al joven, pero no me parecía el tipo de persona que tira la toalla a la primera de cambio.

Sonreí involuntariamente. ¿Tanto me odiaba cómo para evitar categóricamente mi asistencia?

Idiota. De eso no había duda: es un idiota de categoría.

No nos vamos a engañar, que me gane enemigos no es nada extraordinario. Más bien, es mi pan de cada día. Y no es que yo sea excesivamente borde o viva la vida al límite, es que los demás son _gilipollas,_ o como mínimo no llegan a la altura de mi intelecto y por tanto no parece que sean merecedores de mi atención y gastar saliva en conversaciones vacías que no me interesan con gente que directamente me trae sin cuidado. Lo evidente y lo correcto. Como debe ser.

Pero ese mocoso grande se pica con satisfactoria felicidad, y como que molestarle me llenaba un poco por dentro. Se sentía bien meterme con él y ver el palmo de narices que se le quedaba en su tonta cara. Normalmente no suelen seguirme la pugna, pero ese animal caía de pleno aunque —y mira que me cuesta decirlo— me ganara en nuestro segundo encuentro. Pero es que es un desvergonzado sin cerebro, y por mi parte no pienso rebajarme a su nivel subterráneo. Los caballeros que se precien no hacen esas cosas. Y tengo dignidad. Mucha.

Tanto mejor para mi, más tranquilidad.

Pero…, de algún modo se sentía un poco solitario. No me atrevería a decir que lo echara de menos —ni que estuviéramos locos— pero… faltaba algo. Medio añoraba los insultos, las miradas mutuas de repulsión y los altercados varios y diversos de falta de respeto moralmente inapropiados.

Para que no sirva de precedentes, no soy masoquista ni por asomo. Exclusivamente echaba en falta reírme a su costa. Sólo eso.

¿Sabes esas veces en las que esperas algo sin tener la seguridad de que vayan a ocurrir? Es frustrante. Sí, frustración. Exacto.

Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera registrarlo ya estaba sonriendo entre dientes. Antonio acababa de cruzar la entrada del parque sin pena ni gloria y aún no me había visto, pero cuando sus pupilas se posaron en mi persona puso los ojos en blanco con aspecto cansino.

—Te he echado de menos —comenté con sorna cuando a su pesar tuvo que pasar a mi lado—. ¿El chucho no sale a pasear si no es con su dueño?

—Que te den.

Vuelta a la rutina.

* * *

 **Hetalia no me pertenece. Este fic participa en el** **SPUK/UKSP CHRISTMAS EVENT del blog spukunited** **:)**

 **Espero que os haya gusta el capi ^.^**

 **¡Feliz navidad (por atrasado) y prospero año nuevo!**


	2. Capítulo II: octubre

**Sábado, 3 de octubre de 2015.**

El pique que existía entre nosotros se había mitigado poco a poco, y ya más que por maldad nos ultrajábamos por costumbre.

A medida que las semanas transcurrían y el cambio de estación arribó en un pestañeo, era un ritual ya establecido que nos hiciéramos cortes de manga (generalmente el cariñoso dedito corazón, pero de vez en cuando optaba por los cuernos o dibujaba la V con los dedos índice y corazón y hacia como si lamiera una vagina. Con este último se sonrojaba un poco. Que rico) en el instante mismo de advertir nuestra presencia. Perdía el que tardará más en desenfundar la mano.

El clima se había enfriado con el otoño, y nuestra perjudicial relación —por llamar de alguna forma a nuestro casi inexistente contacto— se enfrío a su compás.

Simplemente, terminamos de aceptar que nos teníamos asco sin un motivo de peso aparente y no podíamos vernos. Cosas que se dan por hecho. Algo obvio, natural, sin rencor ni magia.

—Que frío hace, coño —murmuré a nadie en particular, frotando enérgicamente mis manos para intentar calentarme—. Se supone que el que siempre llega tarde soy yo. Como se atrevan a decirme algo otro día los majo —añadí malhumorado.

Era por la tarde y me encontraba esperando a los cabrones de mis amigos para dar una vuelta por ahí y ponernos hasta las cejas de alcohol y lo que surgiera. Un día es un día. Pero llegaban veinte minutos tarde y no daban señales de aparecer en un futuro próximo. Claro, que yo no era quien para recriminarles, pero puestos a elegir mejor que me esperen ellos a mí que yo a ellos. Para una vez que llego a la hora…, si es que así me quitan las ganas de ser puntual, hombre.

Me sobresalté cuando una mano desconocida me palmeó la cabeza de improviso.

—Eso es, esperando pacientemente a tu dueño como un buen perro —oí que decía socarronamente al tempo de las caricias—. Buen chico.

Lo aparté de mala manera de un manotazo. Él frunció el ceño, descontento.

—Eres un burro descortés. Encima que te premio por tu buen comportamiento. —Lo que más me encabronaba es que hablaba en serio, como si yo me tratara de un auténtico can. Un San Antonio, no te jode—. Alguien debería enseñarte modales.

—Tírate por un puente y ahógate, ¿quieres? —sugerí dulcemente, pestañeando de forma coqueta.

Arrugó más el entrecejo.

—Mira que eres desagradable.

—Sí, se me había olvidado que tú tienes un máster en amabilidad.

Sonrió con superioridad.

—Te noto a la defensiva. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, aparentemente considerando algo. Alzó las cejas con arrogancia—. ¿Puede ser que te intimide mi presencia?

—No subas tanto las cejas, a ver si van a tomar conciencia y se te escapan —dije con mi mejor tono de ponzoña, sonriendo con superioridad—. He tenido felpudos más finos que esas bolas de pelo.

Me miró con lo que creo que fue verdadera ira y ligeramente sonrojado. Al instante supe que había allanado un tema delicado. Me arrepentí un poquito al ver su mirada dolida clavada en mis ojos.

—No sé ni para que me molesto en hablar contigo. —Viró sobre los talones y se alejó a paso rápido pero sin correr, con cada músculo del cuerpo tenso.

Me quedé ahí pasmado con cara de tonto y con una opresión fría y desagradable en el pecho. Le había hecho daño, le había hecho daño de verdad. Se había enfadado, aunque no era mi intención. Se suponía que sólo fuera una broma malintencionada para enrabietarlo un poco y que se tragara sus palaras de una vez por todas.

Y lo peor de todo es que me sentía culpable.

Mierda.

 **Lunes, 4 de octubre de 2015.**

—Antonio, eres un idiota.

Casi me atraganto con el zumo de melocotón. Gilbert se apresuró a darme palmadas en la espalda para rematarme —"¡Es para ayudarte, burro!"—. No me gustaría morir con esas últimas palabras en los oídos. Sería una mierda de despedida.

—¿Eh?

Los ojos azules de Francis me miraron de forma dura, apoyando el moflete en la mano formando un puño.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? —me acusó sin lastima alguna.

Me entró el pánico. ¿Se había enterado de lo del sábado? ¿Cómo? ¿Se lo habría dicho él? ¿Por qué? ¿Conocía a Francis? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué le había contado? ¿Soy un idiota? ¿Me va a echar la bronca? ¿Dirá que soy un insensible? ¿Dejará de ser mi amigo? ¿Se cambiara el nombre, la identidad y el domicilio para esquivarme? ¿Voy a perder a mi mejor amigo? ¡Voy a perder a mi mejor amigo! ¡Y todo por culpa del maldito cejón meto me en todo…!

—¡Antonio! —alzó la voz, indignado—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no ignorarme mientras te hablo de cosas importantes? —Llámame loco, pero me da que es una pregunta retórica.

—P-perdón… —articulé al fin, nervioso. Baje la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo. Me revolví incómodo en el asiento, temiendo lo que quiera que fuera a decir a continuación. No quería oírlo.

Francis suavizó la mirada y volvió a hablar con voz dulce, tranquilizadora.

—Lo importante es que lo entiendas. —Alargó la mano sobre la mesa del comedor de la universidad y sujeto la mía, dibujando suaves círculos con el pulgar sobre mi piel—. Sabes qué lo que has hecho no se hace, ¿verdad? No está bien.

—No está bien… —repetí en voz baja, al igual que un niño que está siendo regañado por su madre por alguna travesura subida de tono.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a volver a hacerlo?

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

—Bien —opinó risueño—. Me alegra ver que has recapacitado. Ponerte deportivas con pantalones de pitillo es un atentado contra la moda. —Estrujó la camisa en la zona del pecho, justo encima del corazón con gesto de dolor, imitando un pésimo ataque cardíaco—. Es un crimen.

—Sí, lo siento Francis, no lo volveré a ha... ¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —Francis dejó de asentir con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, satisfecho consigo mismo y su magnánima obra.

—¿Qué? —Hizo eco Gilbert, con la boca llena de puré de patatas.

—¿Qué? —repetí, sin dar crédito mis oídos—. Espera...¿Qué? ¿Todo este teatro para...? ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Me incliné sobre la mesa y le di un manotazo en el brazo a traición—. ¡Eres, eres un...! ¡Uf! ¡Eres un idiota, Francis!

—¡¿Y ahora yo qué he hecho?! —Francis se señaló con cara de circunstancias y voz de pito—. ¡Todo es culpa del hermanito mayor! ¡Venga, adelante, culpa al mártir inocente! —Señaló a Antonio con un dedo acusador—, ¡y tú! —Desvió el dedo a Gilbert, que seguía masticando ingenuamente sus patatas, ignorante a todo y a todos—, ¡y tú! —Indicó a un chaval que pasaba con su bandeja de comida en las manos y que se le quedó mirando raro —, ¡y tú...! —Esta vez señaló a una chica bien parecida y con generosa delantera que caminaba grácilmente contoneando las voluptuosas caderas—, ¡tú y yo podemos ir luego a tomar algo! Yo invito, preciosa. —Y le dio una rosa que no tengo muy claro de dónde sacó. Es medio mago cuando se trata de echar un polvo.

Las patatas de Gilbert se le fueron por el otro lado. Fue mi turno de golpearlo hasta dejarle la espalda estampada a lo dálmata.

—¡Eh! —protestó, señalando a Francis con el tenedor lleno de mahonesa.

La chica soltó una risilla traviesa tapándose la boca con la mano y aceptando la rosa con la otra. Se despidió con un gesto calculado y se apresuró a reunirse con Roderich, que estaba al otro lado de la sala charlando con el hermano menor de Gilbert, un gigantón absolutamente alemán por fuera y por dentro. Rubio, ojos azules y fornido. Siempre llevaba una expresión serena que me daba respeto, justo lo contrario que su hermano.

También conocía a la chica, Elizaveta, y a Roderich. Se puede decir que somos algo así como amigos. O como mínimo más que conocidos.

Roderich proviene de una antigua familia aristócrata venida a menos, y por lo que tengo entendido, Elizaveta ha sido su perro guardián desde y para siempre. Estudia música y es un auténtico genio con el piano, eso cualquiera lo reconoce (hasta Gilbert, que no lo soporta). El chico es un tanto seco, pero es buen tío. A mí me cae bien.

Gilbert y Francis suspiraron al ver que Elizaveta le regalaba la rosa a Roderich, que la recibía con cara de confusión. A su lado Ludwig (el hermanico adorable de Gilbert) se sonrojó notablemente.

—Está coladita por Roderich —se quejó Francis con un mohín—. Bueno, hay que admitir que el chiquillo es comestible.

No se lo negué. A mí también me parece encantador, a su manera.

—A mi no me gusta —refutó Gilbert obstinadamente—. No es trigo limpio. —Me miro de forma esperanzada, pidiendo mi apoyo para que corroborara sus agravios. Hice el papel de que estaba demasiado concentrado en mi zumo para contestarle.

—Lo que a ti te pasa es que estás prendado por la _belle_ Elizaveta desde... desde siempre.

—¡E-so es mentira! —gritó muy, muy rojo y muy, muy poco creíble. Se le notaba un pelín apurado—. ¡Nadie está al nivel del grandísimo yo! ¡Kesesesese! ¡Es tan divertido estar solo!

—Es obvio que te gusta —insistió Francis.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —continuó en sus trece, intentando —en vano— seguir negando una realidad que sólo negaba él.

—Gilbert, déjalo. Te gusta y punto —intervine para descojonarme un poco a su costa. Es lo que hacen los amigos que se precien—. Lo sé hasta yo, y yo nunca me doy cuenta de nada.

Francis me concedió la razón asintiendo con una sonrisa que a mí me daba grima.

—Y qué —bufó Gilbert, jugueteando con la comida—. A ella le gusta ese marica. ¡Pero a mí no me gusta la bruta esa, que quede claro! Además, tiene un pésimo gusto para los...¿hombres?

—Te estás pasando —le reprendí, sintiéndome mal por Roderich—. El chaval es majo, y tiene un gusto...mmm...elegante.

—Sobrio —apuntó Francis—, y pasado de moda y aburriiiiidooooo.

—Jo, dejar de meteros con el pobre, que no os ha hecho nada. —Inflé las mejillas, frustrado de que pasaran olímpicamente de mi lección moral.

—Claro, tú lo defiendes porque se le caen las bragas por ti —sentenció Gilbert, dándome un golpecito en la frente impulsando el dedo corazón con el pulgar a modo de catapulta.

—Auch... ¿Qué? ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? ¿Qué dices?

—¿No lo sabías? —Francis preguntó estupefacto, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Tú también? Dejar ya la jodida broma, que voy a terminar creyendo que vais en serio.

—Como que es verdad —Gilbert posó ambas manos en mis hombros con un golpe seco y me obligó a mirarlo—. Ese niñato amariconado moja todas las noches las bragas pensando en ti.

—¡Antonio, levantando pasiones desde 1996! —silbó Francis haciendo muecas obscenas con los labios—. ¡Rompecorazones! —Luego, como si no hubiera hecho suficiente el espectáculo, se levantó, dirigiéndose a todo el comedor—. ¡Nuestros niños no están a salvo con tal maquinaria del sexo! ¡Es un depredador frío y calculador, que se salve quien pueda!

Lo asié por la oreja y le obligué a sentarse de un único y eficaz tirón.

—¿No me estarás confundiendo contigo? —dije con calma. Francis se quejó de dolor con un puchero hiperbólico y lágrimas de cocodrilo. Me dirigí a Gilbert—. ¿Bragas?

Gilbert me miró como si hubiera dicho que Francis es virgen. O peor, que había hecho un pasto de castidad en plena condición de sus facultades mentales.

—¿De verdad piensas que lleva calzones? Me sorprende que no deambule por ahí con un vestido.

—¡Y Elizaveta su príncipe azul con capa y espada! —Francis regresó a la vida súbitamente. Él y yo nos partimos la caja torácica ahí mismo. Como para no.

—Cabrones.

—De todas formas —conseguí articular como pude, limpiándome le rastro de lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos—. ¿De dónde habéis sacado que le gusto a Roderich?

—Lo sabe todo el mundo —Gilbert hizo una pausa—. Menos tú, al parecer.

—Bien por ti —añadió Francis—. Aún no me explico cómo no puedes enterarte de las cosas si me tienes todo el santo día en la oreja contándote los cotilleos jugosos que están de moda. Tienes memoria de pez.

«O que cuando te pones en plan cotorra me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro» quería paz, así que no lo comenté en voz alta. Gilbert me miró de forma cómplice, no obstante.

—No tiene sentido. Apenas hablamos, es imposible que se haya enamorado de mi —dije como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto—. No le ha dado tiempo.

—¿Y tú qué? —espetó Gilbert. Le miré sin comprender—. Apenas has cruzado cuatro palabras enteras con el chaval ese y sentencias que lo odias —me acusó con El Dedo—. Mira el que fue a hablar.

—E-eso es distinto… —Me salió un pollo. Puta vida. Me aclaré la garganta—. Eso es distinto —reiteré, abochornado.

—¿Te han apretado las pelotas o qué ha sido eso? —se burlo el cabrón de Gilbert.

Puto Gilbert.

—¡Qué más quisiera Roderich! —Francis aportó su granito de arena, descojonándose.

Puto Francis. Puto y putón. Es un puto doble.

—¡Efectivamente! —concordó ufano Don Soy La Octava Maravilla Del Mundo.

—Nota mental: buscarme nuevos amigos.

—Venga, _Antoine,_ no te enfades —Francis rodeó la mesa y me abrazó por la espaldas antes de que me levantara del todo. Me instó a volver a tomar asiento—. Esto es amor.

—Entonces no lo quiero.

Francis puso mala cara. Ya había abierto la boca para replicar cuando Gilbert lo interrumpió.

—Hablando de enfadar, ¿qué bicho te pico antes con eso? —Señaló a Francis.

—¿Eso? —Francis se indignó hasta la médula—. ¿Eso?

—Últimamente estás muy raro —prosiguió, ignorando —¿quién no?— al rubio—. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? No pareces tú.

Entonces toda la culpabilidad que se había estado agolpando en mi pecho, acumulándose cual montoncitos de piedras durante dos días se derrumbó.

Y estallé.

—¡Es todo culpa de esas estúpidas cejas con piernas! —Cogí mi mochila y me fui de la sala sin despedirme ni mirar atrás.

Gilbert se humedeció los labios.

—Francis, tú que lo conoces desde hace más tiempo y eres el experto en la psicología Antoniana….¿qué cojones acaba de decir?

Francis negó lentamente con la cabeza. Su melena danzó sobre los hombros antes de regresar a su sitio, impecable.

—Creo que lo hemos perdido.

Gilbert se rascó la cabeza, perplejo.

—Finalmente ha ocurrido. —Aquellos ojos oscuros (según qué luz brillan con un matiz rojo muy intenso) trasmitieron más gravedad de lo que jamás lo habían hecho. Francis tragó saliva—. Nuestro peor temor se ha cumplido: el cerebro de Antonio se ha convertido en un tomate y se ha hecho gazpacho.

 **Martes, 5 de octubre de 2015.**

Decidí que lo correcto sería disculparme. De hecho, llegué a esa conclusión cuando vi el banco vacío a la hora a la que acostumbraba a estar los martes, leyendo el dichoso libro. Un vacío metálico me atravesó el corazón. No me gusta estar enfadado con la gente, ni siquiera con el imbécil de turno. El asunto se queda flotando en mi mente una eternidad y no me deja tranquilo. Me siento inquieto, sucio. Lo mejor es cortar por lo sano y tragarme mi orgullo por una vez.

(Y no tiene nada que ver que anoche hablara por teléfono con mi hermano largo y tendido. Ni el «una vez conocí a un hombre que pidió disculpas y no se murió» que dijo en ese tono tan natural que no pillas que te está insultando aunque lo haga en toda la cara. Para nada).

Pero no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarlo, así que al final mi buena voluntad se quedo en meramente eso: una voluntad.

 **Miércoles, 6 de octubre de 2015.**

Me había entretenido más tiempo en la biblioteca de lo que había planeado originalmente. En estos momentos me encontraba en el último autobús del día. Pasaban de las diez y media y la ciudad estaba envuelta en una oscuridad impenetrable.

El autobús se encontraba completamente vacío, así que tomé asiento en uno de los sillones del centro, al lado de la ventanilla. Me entretenía viendo la ciudad moverse al otro lado del cristal. El escenario cambiaba continuamente, pero siempre era más de lo mismo: tiendas cerradas, farolas encendidas con una tenue luz anaranjada y calles desiertas. Algún que otro piso. Un edificio que sobresalía del resto.

Una nube de considerable tamaño ocultó la luna y la luz mortecina que bañaba los adoquines se esfumó, perdiendo parte de la magia de la noche.

Suspiré.

Se suponía que debía estar contento. Sería lo normal. No había vuelto a ver al tío del libro desde el sábado, y eso es justo lo que llevo deseando continuamente durante un mes. No es que estuviera triste. Tampoco feliz.

Estaba inquieto.

No soporto la idea de dejar las cosas así. No quiero quedar como el gilipollas insensible cuando ese rol le pertenece a él. Diez segundos; diez segundos es el tiempo que necesito volver a verlo; soltar un "lo siento, lo que dije estaba fuera de lugar" de corrido y largarme con un adiós definitivo. Me importaba un comino que aceptara mis disculpas o que me perdonara, únicamente quería deshacerme del peso de mi conciencia y todos felices. ¿Es tanto pedir?

Suspiré de nuevo. El vaho de mi aliento empañó la ventana y con el dedo escribí un " _cejotas_ " un poco deforme.

El ambiente tenía algo de nostálgico, y parte de esa melancolía me impregnó. Me sentía un poco miserable sin entender muy bien el motivo.

La palabra desapareció progresivamente.

Volví a exhalar y el vapor se condensó en el cristal, tiñéndolo de blanco. Me encontraba dibujando cuatro líneas horizontales y paralelas, una encima de la otra, y justo al lado otro bosquejo idéntico, simulando las descomunales cejas del tío que daba la lata aún sin estar presente (según mi punto de vista, que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, a mi parecer _objetivo_ ), cuando el conductor detuvo el autobús con un ligero chirrido y un traqueteo. La puerta delantera se abrió y alguien subió.

No le preste atención hasta que los pasos se acercaron más y más y se detuvieron a mi lado. Me apresuré a borrar el churro de croquis con el puño al notar que el cuerpo caía en el asiento contiguo.

«¿Se puede saber por qué de todos los asientos libres, literalmente _todos libres,_ ha ido a sentarse justo _aquí_?» tampoco es que fuera ilegal, pero si inusual. Igual no quería sentirse sólo.

Me giré para decirle buenas noches o algún saludo que sonara medianamente educado, pero las sílabas murieron en mi garganta.

—Tú… —susurré con un rencor que no sentía y no sé de dónde salió. Por la conmoción, supongo. De todas las personas, es justo la que no me habría imaginado encontrar ni por asomo.

El chico alzó una ceja de forma interrogante, pero se limitó a mirar al frente prescindiendo de…pues eso, de mi.

Yo me quedé ahí, estupefacto, mirándole como si fuera un espejismo. Pestañeé y me froté los ojos, pero al abrirlos seguía sentado tan pancho, sólo que había sacado unos auriculares del bolsillo y escuchaba música.

Pues ok.

No, no vale. ¿Por qué cojones se había sentado a mi lado? No parecía estar por la labor de decir nada.

Pensándolo bien…¿no es la oportunidad que estaba esperando? Pero sentado a su lado y encerrado en este armatoste de metal sin vía de escape es un tanto violento. Y bochornoso.

Justo pienso en él y aparece. Qué casualidad, coño.

Entonces me di cuenta.

—¡Te he invocado! —grité de sopetón, abriendo los ojos sorprendido y tapándome la boca con la mano.

El chaval dio graciosamente un bote en el sitio y me miró como miran los cervatillos a los focos de los coches antes de ser arrollados. Sonreí rozando la histeria.

—E-eh…umm… —balbuceé. «¡Rápido Antonio, di algo, lo que sea!» me apremié mentalmente con urgencia—. ¡Ugh! ¡Eres un inoportuno, como siempre! —declaré al fin con pura frustración—. Contigo es imposible. —Inflé las mejillas.

—… ¿Qué? —articuló atónito, más sorprendido que ofendido.

—¡Lo haces aposta para dejarme en ridículo! —continué, alzando la voz. Fui vagamente consciente de que gesticulaba nerviosamente.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —rugió al fin, cabreadísimo, quitándose de un tirón los auriculares y fulminándome con ojos furiosos. Me di cuenta de que tenían un color verde muy bonito, y eso que la luz del autobús es una caca.

—¡Tú! —voceé con todas mis fuerzas, cerrando los ojos. Hizo un ruido estrangulado y se quedó callado. Siguieron unos segundos de silencio mientras respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar todo el aire que había expulsado con aquella última sílaba.

—¿Tú…? —musitó con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó—. ¿Tanto me odias? —su voz era neutral y calculada, y su expresión indescifrable. Pero a mí se me antojaba…miserable.

—¡NO! —vociferé angustiado. Pestañeé. Él pestañeó.

¿En serio acabo de decir eso con _tanta_ desesperación?

Me sonrojé violentamente, abochornado. Se me había vuelto a ir de las manos. ¡¿Cuándo aprenderé a pensar antes de hablar?!

—O-o sea sí…no…, un poco…¡no sé! —« _No me entiendo ni yo»—._ ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale?, ¡No me gustas tú pero tus cejas sí!..¡Quiero decir, no me gustan tus cejas pero tú sí! ¡No, no es eso! ¡No me gustáis ni tú ni tus cejas! ; ¡Agh, tampoco! —Me tiré del pelo con frustración—; mmm…¿tus cejas son graciosas? ¡Lindas! ¡Lindas! ¡Tú eres lindo! —Se acabo, matadme. ¿Lindo? ¡Antonio, joder! —, ¡A ver, que no lo eres pero…! —Tierra, trágame. ¡No he pasado más sofoco en mi vida! —, ¡Uf! ¡No te soporto! ¡Por tu culpa ya no sé ni que me digo!

Menos mal que durante toda esta diatriba ininteligible hasta para el Doctor número uno en el campo de descifrar jeroglíficos había mantenido los ojos sellados. Si no me arrancaría la lengua allí mismo y me ahorcaría con ella. Notaba las mejillas arder. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

Estalló en carcajadas. Normal.

—¡C-cállate!

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una mano que se acercaba a mi rostro. Los volví a cerrar por acto reflejo. Creí que me golpearía, pero me revolvió el cabello afectuosamente.

Sonreía divertido y con un deje de dulzura. Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír sin sorna. Creo que me sonrojé, pero total, tampoco se iba a notar ya. Si es amable es…agradable. No tenía idea de que pudiera serlo.

Acercó su rostro hasta rozar nuestras narices. Temblé imperceptiblemente. ¿Qué planeaba hacer a continuación?

Descendió la mano por mi rostro, delineando mi mandíbula con la yema de los dedos en un toque íntimo. Me hacía cosquillas y me estremecí. Sonrió entre dientes.

No se me pasó por la cabeza apartar su mano.

Su cercanía comenzó a incomodarme. Mi corazón bombardeaba como loco y sentía algo parecido al pánico paralizarme el cuerpo.

Susurró muy cerca de mi oído, lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran mi piel y un escalofrío surcara mi espina dorsal:

—No necesitas mi ayuda para ponerte en ridículo.

Antes de que terminara de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir el autobús había llegado a la próxima parada. Sin avisar y con un enérgico brinco se levantó y se bajó sin decir ni mu.

De una forma tan confusa que ni siquiera tengo claro si lo pensé o meramente lo imaginé, aprecié una sombra rosada en sus pálidas mejillas mientras se alejaba. Se había dejado olvidado el mp4 en el asiento. Lo recogí distraídamente, pensando en devolvérselo más tarde.

Caí en la cuenta de que en ningún momento reparé en el murmullo bizarro de la melodía que debería salir de los auriculares y, antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo, me llevé uno al oído. Nada. Fruncí el ceño. No recuerdo que tuviera ocasión de apagar el cacharro.

¿Sólo fingía que oía música? ¿Por qué?

Qué tío más raro.

 **Jueves, 24 de octubre de 2015.**

—Genial, lo que me faltaba saber. Piso el mismo suelo que ese imbécil, ahora tendré que quemar los zapatos y son nuevos.

Fue a finales de octubre cuando descubrí que El Cejotas (en algún momento borroso El Tío del Libro y _El Tío Cansino_ se habían fusionado en aquel cariñoso apelativo. «Sí que le haría falta podarse las cejas, no te lo voy a negar» alegó Francis en su momento. Gilbert opinó que era muy poco original, pero ni a mí ni a nadie le importaba lo que tuviera que decir Gilbert).

Como ya comenté en su momento, estudio en la universidad madrileña Alfonso X el Sabio. Es privada y no precisamente barata que se diga. Siendo sinceros, jamás me había planteado que pudiéramos estudiar en el mismo establecimiento, pero es que a ratos hasta dudaba que existiera fuera del parque.

—¿Ahora te enteras? —Francis ahogó una risa—. Me superas, Antonio.

—Ni que me importara su vida —mascullé. Una idea horrible me asaltó súbitamente—. ¿Y sí compartimos algún aula? ¿Y si nos sentamos en el mismo sitio? ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Yo que te he hecho para que me mandes la lepra?

—Pues como te gires te da un ictus —comentó Prusia, frunciendo el ceño antes las gesticulaciones exageradas que hacia Francis para que _cerrara su boca chancla,_ oscilando la mano derecha una y otra vez ante el cuello—. ¿Tienes calor, Francis?

Me giré en la silla mientras Francis comprendía porque Gilbert era y seguiría siendo virgen hasta el Santo Día que le haga El Favor de violarlo en algún cuarto oscuro de a saber que discoteca y con cantidades indecentes de OH en vena.

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?! —grité al ver al El Cejotas almorzando tranquilamente en un par de mesas de la suya. Lo que más me sorprendió es que estuviera acompañado por un par de _personas—._ ¿ _Tú_ tienes _amigos_?

—¡Claro que sí, imbécil! —Estaba rojo, pero no sabía si de rabia o de vergüenza—. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó uno de los chicos, emocionado.

—¡¿Qué parte de la conversación te hace pensar que nos llevamos bien?! —exclamó frustrado, mientras el chico se giraba para decirle al otro "sí, son amigos" con una convicción de a saber de dónde sacó. Al Tío del Libro le dio un tic en el ojo.

Yo seguía teniendo una duda.

—¿Cuánto les pagas?

Él me miró con "indignación" escrita en la cara y muy colorado.

—No lo suficiente —soltó con una carcajada el mismo chico. Al parecer, la situación le resultaba de lo más entretenida.

—Fuck you!

—¿Me lo dices a mí o a…? —pregunté, incitándole a responder con un gesto de la mano.

—¡A los dos! ¡A todos! ¡Qué le den a todo el puto mundo! —Se fue a levantar, pero se lo pensó dos veces—. ¡Devuélveme el mp4, ladrón! —me gritó, señalándome con el dedo.

—¡Las cosas se piden por favor! ¡Encima que te lo recojo!

—¡No me da la gana!

—¡Pues mira, a mi no me da la gana de devolvértelo!

Francis hizo un puchero. Ya le habían agriado la comida con tanto revuelto.

—Es tu culpa, Gilbert —incriminó. Gilbert se lo pasó por el forro.

A fin de cuentas, ¿no se cabía esperar que ambos fueran al comedor de la universidad en la que estudian?


End file.
